


Help side-stories

by Robby66



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anime-esque, F/F, kinky kate, ooc Kate, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robby66/pseuds/Robby66
Summary: Incidents that happened between Kate and Courtney in Help but didn't belong there.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Courtney Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Help side-stories

**Author's Note:**

> Trivial dare that turned into something more. Enjoy ;)

Kate walked through the halls, feeling a sense of excitement bubbling through her, as she thought about her 'love experiment'.

' _Victoria and Max won't know what hit them',_ Kate thought with a gleeful smile.

As she passed Courtney in the corridors, she waggled her eyebrows at her and gave her a secret smile. Courtney was amused at Kate's actions, and raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow in return. ' _Kate was being blindingly obvious despite her supposed secrecy that she'd sworn us to',_ Courtney thought in irritation.

Kate was startled out of her musings with a 'ping!' sounding from her phone.

'Stop looking at me like a weirdo. People are going to find out.' was Courtney's message to her.

'Find out what? You act as if we're dating.' Kate popped back to her with a slightly guilty, secret grin in place.

They have texted a few times before, for the 'experiment', enough to get comfortable with teasing each other, sometimes as far as into the 'forbidden territory'. But that doesn't mean Kate still didn't get guilty for teasing her given that it was improper for her to do so in her way of life.

'Gross! I meant the super-secret experiment doofus,' Kate could just imagine Courtney's roll of her eyes and valley girl accent when she said that.

'Well, since I'm doing all the work here, you're my little slave, so I choose how I get to act.' Kate sent, with a huff, and a blush in her cheeks. She never called Courtney 'her little slave' before, and surprisingly, it gave her a thrill to do so. She didn't know what possessed her to send that, as always, was the case with Courtney. Recently, she's gotten more impulsive with Courtney, saying things that she wouldn't normally say. Maybe it's because Courtney wasn't a decent person in the first place, so she could say whatever she wanted to her, without hurting her feelings. Courtney seemed to like that, which in turn spurred her on more. Kate judged, that Courtney was essentially a bad influence in her life. Yet she couldn't resist the feeling of excitement that came with Courtney's next text.

'Well, you wouldn't want your little slave spreading the word about the super-secret experiment, would you? ^^'

A traitorous little thrill went up her spine, as Courtney referred to herself as _her little slave._ Courtney was playing this forbidden game too, as if encouraging Kate's evil side out. She could just imagine Courtney's little smirk as she sent that. 

'YOU WOULDN'T DARE' Kate furiously typed, thoroughly engaged in their 'game'.

'Hmm, considering how you're treating me as your little slave, maybe I would ;) Imagine the look on everyone, as they realised that behind that sweet innocent façade of the biblical Kate, was actually a slaver!'

Kate rolled her eyes. Courtney was always so dramatic. Why she didn't join the drama club, Kate didn't know.

'If I could scream at your face right now, I would.'

'Well, why don't you come to my dorm if you want to do that? ;)'

Kate flushed. She didn't know if Courtney was actually… _flirting_ with her, especially with that winky face at the end. She didn't know how to react to that. But, she did feel…a little something when Courtney said things like that. She didn't want to decide if that something, was good or bad, yet. _It's just harmless fun, nothing wrong._

'Maybe I will. Prepare for my spit on your mouth.' As Kate sent that, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty, that maybe she shouldn't have taken things that far. She shouldn't even have replied in the first place! But damn Courtney if she thought she could make Kate all uncomfortable with a little flirting. It would take more than that to make her cower in embarrassment.

Courtney didn't reply for a long time. Kate assumed Courtney must have been shocked as she was, that she sent a message with a…very heavy implication. She felt a slight triumph at that. Though, she couldn't ignore the nagging voice at the back of her mind, saying that she needed to check her impulses - they were getting out of control.

Kate was once again, startled out of her thoughts when Max bumped her shoulder, and asked with a sly voice, 'So, who you're texting?'

Kate widened her eyes. 'Er…a friend?'

Max laughed. 'You're asking me? So, is that person a friend or more than that?'

'HUH?! She's just… a friend! That's all!' Kate defended fiercely, cheeks blushing at Max's implied meaning.

'Well she certainly didn't seem like 'just a friend', considering your blushes and secret smiles while you were texting' Max relayed her observations, with a teasing tone.

_Was I really that obvious?! Courtney was right! I have to keep my emotions in check. It's not my fault that she just…makes me feel all weird!_

'Max, if I ever had feelings for someone, trust me, you'd be the first one to know.' Kate reassured Max, hoping that she wouldn't press the issue any further.

Max, sensing her best friend was uncomfortable with the topic at hand, decided to push it away to the back of her mind, and distracted her, 'I believe you Kate. Now, did you bring your wonderfully crafted tea set I bought for you?'

'Of course Max! How can I ever forget?! This tea set is so beautiful that I even dream of it when sleeping!' Kate commented, with a grin, relieved that Max changed the topic. _I'll worry about that when the time comes…_

.

.

Courtney heard someone knock her door.

_She has manners this time._

Her heart beat with anticipation, 'Come in!'

Kate stepped in nervously, looking around as if something from the shadows would lunge at her.

' _Not so confident now eh? With no screen to hide behind?'_ Courtney smirked, hoping that her thoughts were echoed loud and clear, for dear innocent Kate to hear.

Kate glanced at Courtney's smirk, then her brows furrowed and pursed her lips in irritation. _She thinks I'm scared, now that I'm in the lion's den. I'll show her who's boss!_

'Well, you called me here to see if I dared to spit in your face. I'll do it.' Kate said, in a haughty tone.

 _'Wow, didn't know she took a harmless text seriously,'_ Courtney thought. But she was curious if Kate would actually carry out the dare, given that her 'holier-than-thou' attitude wasn't so holy anymore in light of recent events.

So, she leaned back and said in a challenging tone, 'Do it, then, miss 'I'm-so-daring'.'

Kate huffed, swallowed, and took a tiny step forward.

Courtney wanted to laugh in Kate's face. _A measly step? That's all?!_

She thought Kate really had some substance to her claim. Guess not. Just as she was going to dismiss Kate's flimsy bravery, Kate suddenly rushed towards her at full speed, taking large leaps to cover the distance in between. Courtney gasped in shock, quickly shut her eyes and turned her face away. _Shit_. _Kate_ _is fucking unpredictable, I shouldn't have doubted her._

But she definitely didn't expect Kate's spit to be a soft brush of lips against her cheek. As if she realised what sin she had committed, Kate stumbled back, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

At the loss of the sensation of her soft lips on her cheek, Courtney popped open her eyes and stared at Kate, in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She tried to speak but her throat constricted. She wanted to do something, insult Kate, mock her for being unable to spit, or even convey her shock about the 'accidental kiss', but she found that she couldn't. For the first time in her life, she was rendered mute by something as simple as a 'kiss on the cheek'.

Kate herself, was in shock. She had wanted to spit on her. She did intend for that as she rushed at her. But, alas, as she reached near Courtney's face, she found that she couldn't. She wasn't that kind of person to go around spitting on people, just because of a stupid dare. But since she came to an abrupt stop, she couldn't control her inertia from her forward momentum, and decided that the next best alternative action was, to close her lips, as her face landed right on Courtney's cheek. What she didn't intend for is, for it to be a 'kiss'. For the first time in Kate's life, she uttered the word, 'Fuck'.

Courtney shook out of her stupor, at Kate's vulgar whisper. 'Er…' Courtney was at a loss for words, for once.

If not for the circumstances they were in, Kate would have taken a picture of Courtney at that moment, looking all adorable in her open-mouthed shock.

_Did I just say adorable?_

'Er, Er herm,' Courtney cleared her throat, scratched the back of her neck, while looking at the floor, said in a small voice, 'Well, er, you've managed to convincingly startle me, but that wasn't the dare. Sad to say, you failed, Kate Marsh.' She faked a disappointed tone towards the end, trying to hide the fact that her heart was hammering and that she couldn't think straight. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Apparently Kate was just as affected by the incident as her, as she barely managed to string her response together.

'Oh, er-er, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I've got to go. Bye.' Kate rushed out, not able to stand in front of Courtney after what she just did. _I should have just died of embarrassment right then and there_.

While both girls were flushed from the roots of embarrassment, a single thought ran through their minds, _What the fuck just happened?!_

_._

_._

Courtney laid on her bed, throwing a ball into the air and catching it, once it came down. She only did this when she was in deep thought but lost the habit back in high school. It revived itself once again, with Kate's accidental kiss.

Her stomach churned with butterflies as she thought about it. She couldn't forget it, the feeling of Kate's velvety brush of her lips against her cheek, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to think of the times she made out with Zack, Justin and even Nathan when she was drunk enough. But the feeling of tonguing the other boys' mouths was nothing, compared to Kate's kiss. It was weird. It shouldn't have affected her at all, actually. It was just a mere brush of the lips, nothing more. But why did it make her cheeks blush, and reduce her mind to a hormonal teenager when she relived the experience?

There was something in that kiss. Something secret and forbidden. Like how that kiss was only meant for her. That Courtney Wagner, was the only person in the world, who was privy to the feeling of Kate Marsh's mouth. _Not even Jesus was._

Courtney smirked at that.

Well, so what that she liked Kate Marsh's mouth against her cheek? Hell, she wouldn't mind Victoria's too, for that matter. Well, maybe not, considering Victoria was already taken by Max. It was just a good feeling, that's all; nothing more. It's like the feeling of eating chocolate, the way its sweet taste brings you such pleasure… _Hmmm, I wonder what Kate's mouth would taste like?_

 _Stop. That sort of thinking only brings you more problems_.

She didn't want to complicate their fragile friendship they had with such feelings. Kate's kiss was nice, even if it wasn't intentional. She'd just have to leave it at that. She would like more though. Sigh _. Damn Kate, why couldn't you have just spit on me instead?!_

_._

_._

Fuck. What must Courtney think of her?! So what if it was accidental, a kiss was still a kiss! Why didn't she just spit on her?! She wouldn't have had to deal with this aftermath then. But she knew, deep down in her heart, where all her unicorns and tea sets stayed, she could never do that, not even to Courtney Wagner, especially her, given how much their 'friendship' has grown.

They still insulted each other. Courtney still made her furious with her mockery and prejudices about the 'lesser crowd'. But Courtney makes her heart flutter too, when she openly insults other boys if they slighted her, or when she frankly tells her to 'get rid of that shy crap and let out the little devil inside'. A few months ago, she would have been horrified at that, but now she laughs it off and is secretly delighted that Courtney thinks there's something more…rebellious in her, something that Kate Marsh never shows the world but only to Courtney, because somehow she is the only one (with all her infuriating behaviour) who has the ability to bring that rebel side out of her. She never feels embarrassed with Courtney when she does, well, 'let the little devil out'. It just seemed natural.

Especially with that kiss. It just seemed natural that the next best action, to avoid spitting her, was to 'kiss' her. It felt, nice. Well, more than nice. It lit up a small fire in her, burning for more. The soft friction she'd felt with brushing her lips. She wanted to do more, as scandalous as it sounds. She wondered what it'd be like, to touch her lips against Courtney's feminine ones. She never kissed anyone nor touched anyone in a romantic way. She wanted to know how it was like, no matter how much her religious teachings were screaming at her not to. She never had this problem before, because she always had a firm control on the lid of her desires. But somehow, Courtney made it seem okay for her to lose that control bit by bit, with her rebellious nature.

Kate's face heated up, with the sinful direction her thoughts were taking her into, and sunk her face into the pillow beside her, as if the pillow could purge her sinful thoughts, if she smothered herself in it. Her heart beat fast, her stomach churned, her ' _down-there'_ throbbed slightly from her indulgence in those wicked fantasies.

 _Oh my god!_ The sensations she felt at the mere fantasy was humiliating, and that Courtney was the cause of it! She could just die of shame...what would Max think of her? She was falling for the villain! She was Kate Marsh, the epitome of righteousness. What would her parents think of her? They would most likely disown her, if they ever came to know of her...sinful crush. She decided to bury it deep down, and pretend this never happened.

.

.

Kate's probably killing herself over this, given her angelic nature; a sin such as this is absolute blasphemy!

Courtney sighed, she should probably calm Kate down, that this isn't the end of the world, that Jesus will not send her to hell for this. Poor girl probably didn't know what she got herself into. She was so prudish that she probably never gave anyone a peck on the cheek in her life. If that's the case, then this 'kiss' was serious for her. _Yikes_. She'd better send her a text to prevent her from having a meltdown.

'Hey, wanna meet? You haven't been exactly forthcoming about the plan. I can't go around like a bumbling fool. I need your guidance, dear Kate,' Courtney sent Kate a text, and added the 'dear' as a safety net, since she always called Kate 'dear Kate' whenever she made fun of her, so Kate might realise that her kiss won't change anything. Not that she didn't want it to.

Kate received the message and widened her eyes. _S_ _o, everything's back to normal…_

No matter how she tried to bury her feelings, she couldn't help the twinge of disappointment she felt at Courtney dismissing their incident as if it never happened. She was the one who encouraged her evil streak, now she just dismisses it?! _How dare she._ _She's the one who turned me into this...this monster._ Kate huffed.

Kate's resolve to act like nothing happened strengthened; she wouldn't even attempt any teasing. It's back to the 'Old Kate', the Kate before Courtney happened. _' Noooo! I am doomed forever'_ Courtney would dramatically remark, if she knew of this. _Great, now she's in my head, as if I don't suffer enough already..._

'Sure. Bring some notes too; I don't want you missing out details like you usually do.' Kate texted back and added the last part as an effort to keep up the insulting act, though she really didn't care anymore. _No feelings, no complications, no heartbreak._

Courtney, for her part, felt that the insult was weak, since Kate knew she was a fastidious listener (there was a reason why people came to her for gossip), but took it in good faith anyway, glad that Kate was back on track. She didn't want the friendship to be awkward, she wanted that good ol' banter back, that sometimes crossed the friendly line into the vaguer, dangerously flirty, but nonetheless exciting area.

She was wrong. Her trick didn't work. Kate was awkward as hell when they met up under the shade of a tree. But she showed no signs of embarrassment or nervousness during their conversation. In fact, she didn't show any emotion at all, as if this experiment of hers that she was so excited about previously, was a bore to her and she couldn't wait to get it over with. That alarmed Courtney. Something was clearly wrong. Kate must have taken her reaction to her 'kiss' badly. _Damn it, I just didn't want to make it complicated. Fine, down the rabbit-hole we go._

'Kate' Courtney pronounced her name sharply, interrupting her monologue of her plan.

Kate looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, then looked away, 'Yes?'

'It was an accident, and it was nice.' Courtney gave no context as to what she said, but she said it frankly and meant it.

Kate looked up at her again, an unreadable expression on her face, her throat bobbed, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

She knew exactly what Courtney was talking about; no context was needed, and she felt unbearably happy, for some reason, at Courtney's admission. It seems like her efforts of burying her feelings were useless. A single compliment from Courtney, and her tightly controlled lid on her feelings instantly breaks. ' _Pathetic, really_ ,' as Courtney would say.

'Good.' Kate acknowledged her admission with a swallow. She certainly felt more than 'good' at that moment. But there was no need to let Courtney know about that; She wouldn't give Courtney that satisfaction. She still had her pride to hold up, despite the tattered sate it was in.

'Now were you listening to word I was saying or were you day-dreaming as usual?' Kate asked, her usual bite back in full force.

Courtney smiled, and answered simply, 'Duh, day-dreaming. Would you _please_ repeat for your little slave?' She couldn't help the tease at the end, hopefully Kate didn't close up again.

To her relief, she didn't.

Kate's heart sped up, against her volition (as usual), at Courtney's use of _'your little slave'_ and she sighed, 'Since you said _please_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get them out of my system! some kink was going around, but I couldn't help it ;)  
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
